<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Talk to Me by Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755149">Talk to Me</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire'>Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Choose You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell, Simon Snow &amp; Related Fandoms</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Canon Compliant, Carry On Countdown (Simon Snow), Communication, Day of the Wedding, Dirty Talk, Domestic Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Dorks in Love, Fluff, Fluffy Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, Gentle Simon Snow, Gift Fic, Grinding, Holding Hands, Kissing, Love Bites, M/M, Married Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow, POV First Person, POV Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch, Post-Canon, Post-Wedding, Prompt Fic, Smut, Snogging, SnowBaz, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow in Love, Wedding Rings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 21:14:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,067</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/27755149</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire/pseuds/Sharing_a_room_with_an_open_fire</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <b>[Explicit] 18+ Simon and Baz.</b>
</p><hr/><p>Simon and Baz are walking back to the hotel after their afternoon at the beach. They aren't planning on snogging. But it happens anyway.</p><hr/><p><br/>Part 3 in <b>I Choose You</b> verse.</p><p>COC 2020 Day 8, DEC 2: Rain.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch &amp; Simon Snow, Tyrannus Basilton "Baz" Pitch/Simon Snow</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>I Choose You [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934521</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>14</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>66</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Carry On Countdown 2020</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Talk to Me</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/shushu_yaoi_lj/gifts">shushu_yaoi_lj</a>.</li>



    </ul><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Dear reader, I hope you will enjoy this ficlet.💙 Part 3 in <b><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934521">I Choose You</a> verse</b>.<br/><br/><b>Tesoro</b>, this is for you. 🥺🥺🥺 (I wanted to write more but brain was slow.)</p><hr/><p>As always so many thanks and love to my amazing friends and betas Blue (<a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/mybluebucketofsnow/pseuds/mybluebucketofsnow">mybluebucketofsnow</a>) and <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theawkwardbibliophile/works">Theawkwardbibliophile</a>.<br/><br/>Thank you for all the help and support with this COC and everything I write and for being awesome friends. 💙</p><hr/>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <h1>BAZ</h1><p>Just as we are taking the long walk back to the hotel, I feel a few drops of rain on my face.</p><p>Simon’s hand tightens around my waist, pulling me closer as if he could shield me from it. And he can. </p><p>Being next to him, feeling his love in my heart is even more wonderful than his warmth against my skin. Which, let’s be honest, is an amazing experience as well.</p><p>“Alright, darling?” he asks and I smile, leaning my head against his, even though it’s an odd angle.</p><p>“Couldn’t be better, love.”</p><p>“It’s not too cold yet?” he asks, and I hear the evident distress in his voice. </p><p>“Nothing to worry about.” The fact that Simon cares so much is the most important thing for me. </p><p>“Maybe—“ he says and stops abruptly.</p><p>I feel the beach towel on my shoulders. I should thank my lucky stars that I’ve cast a cleaning spell on it before we left the beach. </p><p>Not that I would have minded, not when it’s Simon who offers the towel. </p><p>I’ll take anything from him. (Simon — <em>my husband</em>. I still cannot believe how lucky, truly lucky I am.)</p><p>Nonetheless, it is a nice feeling knowing the beach towel is clean.</p><p>“Is this better?” he asks and gets under the towel withme, his arm wrapping around my waist again, his warmth sipping into my soul. (The one I finally believe to have, the one forever connected to Simon.)</p><p>As our walk comes to a halt, I take his free hand with mine and hold it loosely. </p><p>“It is now,” I whisper and kiss his cheek and then the mole on his neck for good measure. </p><p>“You smell delicious in the rain,” I confess, breathing him in, like a starved man. (I am with him — <em>always</em>.)</p><p>Simon’s eyes lock on mine and his heart starts beating faster. Not out of fear, but <em>arousal</em>. </p><p>It took me a long time to understand that he’s not afraid or disgusted by any part of me. </p><p>He accepts me for who I am. And more than that, Simon <em>loves</em> me for who I am.</p><p>And well...certain things...they turn Simon on like nothing else. (I am talking about my fangs and what they can do to him.)</p><p>“Do I now?” his voice comes out teasing, but I hear the lovely notes of desire in them. “Who’s to say. Perhaps you can show me just how delicious I smell when we’re back at the hotel.”</p><p>“Who’s to say…” I lean in and kiss his neck again, letting my fangs pop and graze the skin lightly and pull them in again. (I don’t particularly enjoy talking with a lisp.)</p><p>“You’re a tease,” Simon whines and presses himself into me, bucking his hips forward. </p><p>I can feel his cock hardening. I can smell him too and I want him more and more. </p><p>Unfortunately we’re currently under a beach towel, in the middle of a road. I most definitely should not get Simon off right now, no matter how much I want to. (Or how much <em>he</em> wants me to either for that matter.)</p><p>Instead of doing that, I suck on the tender flesh of his neck, leaving a love bite. Another sigh of us belonging to each other. I feel my wedding ring on my finger and smile to myself as I pull my lips from my husband’s neck.</p><p>“You’re the one to speak,” I chuckle, enjoying seeing his flushed cheeks and hearing his rapid breathing. “Simon Grimm-Pitch, you are a walking dessert, taunting me with your beauty.”</p><p>He smiles and brings his mouth to mine. I part my lips eagerly and desperately; to let him in, to taste more of him, to be <em>his </em>in each and every way. </p><p>I am his already and he is <em>mine</em>.</p><p>And yet it’s not enough. I want so much more, I want everything. I was worried about scaring Simon away with my love and my desire. But he enjoys it all. He wants everything from me. </p><p>That’s what scared him. That he wanted me <em>too much</em>. Which is ludicrous. But my husband can be thick, just like me. </p><p>We didn't say out loud what we felt and what we wanted. </p><p>The day we finally started talking and opening up was the day we’ve got a second chance. Our happiness lies in sharing every part of ourselves with each other, even those parts that scare us. (Especially those.)</p><p>Kissing Simon Grimm-Pitch doesn’t feel like the end of the world. </p><p>It feels like the beginning of a wonderful journey. </p><p>The kind that will end with the two of us grey-haired and very tired, sitting in extra warm jumpers, yelling at the neighbourhood youth to keep the music down. (Although to be fair, I do that already.) </p><p>Simon’s mouth is still capable of killing any coherent thought of mine. (Some things will never change.)</p><p>I kiss him with all the overwhelming desire I have, for him, for <em>this</em>. </p><p>Simon doesn't pull his lips away from mine until we’re both breathless, and then rests his face in the crook of my neck. </p><p>Aleister Crowley, there is no greater joy than being breathless from snogging him, being <em>with</em> him, feeling him against me, in my arms. </p><p>Simply existing in Simon’s orbit was worth anything to me. But finally sharing a life together... Well, that's an undescribed happiness I’ve never dared dreaming of.</p><p>“I want you,” he groans into my skin, trailing kisses on my neck and  presses himself closer, letting me know how aroused he really is, how much I affect him.</p><p>“If I could, I’d sink to my knees right here right now and suck you until you forget your own name,” I whisper, desperate for him.</p><p>“Fuck Baz,” he gasps, reaching for my derrière with his free hand, coupling my cheek and squeezing. </p><p>A pleasant shiver goes down my spine and an <em>utterly</em> embarrassing noise escapes my mouth.</p><p>Simon looks at me and licks his lips, digging his fingers into my flesh, pulling me closer so we’re pressed flush.</p><p>“Let’s hurry to our room yeah?” he suggests and that's the best idea. </p><p>I'm done watching the sunset and the beach. I have my own personal sun and fire to look at. I have Simon.</p><p>“Lead the way, love,” I say, placing one last peck to his lips before we continue towards the hotel.</p><p><br/>
<br/>
<br/>
<br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thanks for reading. 💙</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>